Just Hold On Kid
by Percyjacksonfangirl11
Summary: MODERN DAY! Due his gimp leg Crutchie is always dealing with bullies at school. He is strong, but is he slowly weakening? How much more of this abuse can he take? With his only friend away in high school, how will he deal with his lonliness? (I suck at summaries, please give it a chance.)


**Hi! This is a modern-day fanfic. Crutchie will be in eighth grade and Jack is a sophomore in high school. It will be bromance not romance, but still real angsty. **

**Some of the ideas from this story were inspired by ****La Vie Est Belle**** a Les Miserables fanfic by ****opusqe.**

**Thanks! Review and Read On!**

**- Emily**

* * *

All 13 year old Crutchie Morris had ever wanted was to fit in. He wanted to be normal. He was an eighth grader, and so far middle school had not been kind to him. He was an easy target for bullies, and his only friend was a sophomore in high school. His guidance consoler had told him to try to find friends his own age, but when your the least liked kid in school, that wasn't so easy.

Why wasn't he well liked, you ask? Well, to be honest, no one really knows. The boy was always nice to everyone, he never caused trouble, and he was pretty funny. In fact, his only flaw was having a gimp leg. He got around with a crutch, which is why everyone, including himself, called him Crutchie.

Anyway, it was Monday, Crutchie's least favorite day of the week. He enjoyed the weekends. The weekend was when he wouldn't go to school. Those were the days when he could see his only friend.

Crutchie flopped out of bed and landed with a thud on the wooden floor. Groaning, he grabbed his crutch and pushed himself up onto his feet. Throwing on a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and his favorite cap, he limped downstairs. As usual, no one was home. His dad had died at an early age, Crutchie was only 3. His mom worked 2 jobs and was usually out from sunrise to close to midnight. In a way, Crutchie took care of himself.

He grabbed a bagel from the bread drawer and ate it in a matter of minutes. Glancing at the clock, he swore.

"Late again." He muttered. He swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the apartment.

Luckily, he lived 5 minutes away from the school. He took his place at his desk just as the bell rang. The morning announcements came on and off as it did every morning, and Mr. Snyder started class.

Crutchie hated Mr. Pulitzer. He taught math and Crutchie was sure that Mr. Pulitzer was a demon sent to kill him. The teacher never cut him any slack, and often called on him when it was clear he didn't know the answer. The feeling was pretty neutral.

Crutchie also wasn't fond of his classmates. Some of them were your normal, quiet, good kids, but others were nightmares. The three boys who gave Crutchie the most grief were in his class. In fact, they sat around him in every class. How stupid could his teachers be?

To his right was Morris Delancey. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He had a twin named Oscar.

Oscar sat to his left. He had the same brown hair and blue eyes as his brother. Well, that makes some sense, since they were twins.

Billy Snyder sat behind him. Billy was the leader of the group, and was the worst. He was always poking him and calling him names. Would Pulitzer do anything about it? Nope. Crutchie knew he saw it happen.

"Ok, class. Take out your workbooks and get started on the expressions. You have until the end of class, and this will count in the grade book." Crutchie mentally groaned. He hated expressions. To him, numbers were meant for math and letters belonged to language arts. Why couldn't it stay that way?

_1.) 4-(-5+x)+6x _

Just as he set to work, a paper airplane landed on his desk. Tentatively, he unfolded it.

_What's the answer to 1. It better be right, crip. _

_- M_

Crutchie flinched slightly at the use of what he called the 'c word'. He hated that word with a burning passion.

Not wanting to make Morris hate him more, Crutchie quickly scribbled down his answer. Morris looked over and snatched the paper away, smirking slightly. Taking a deep breath, Crutchie returned to his work.

About half way through class Morris turned his work book in. How, Crutchie had no clue. He was only half way through. Finally, the bell rang and they were dismissed. Morris had gotten his work book back and obviously was not happy.

* * *

**Time skip to lunch**

Three hours later it was time for lunch. Crutchie never really cared for lunch, he just sat in the corner alone anyway. However, today he missed that corner.

Just as he was turning the corner to go to the lunch room, a hand wrapped its self around his waist and a foot kicked his crutch out from under him. Another hand clamped over his mouth. The bodies began to drag him outside. Crutchie kicked and swung his arms, but he wasn't as strong as the boys taking him who knows where. They slipped into an alleyway behind the school and Crutchie was thrown onto the ground.

The boy gasped for air. It was hard breathing while a hand is covering your mouth. He looked up and flinched. It was Snyder and the Delanceys. Morris kneeled down in front of him.

"I thought I told you to get the answer right, crip?"

"I thought I did! I don't see you coming up with the right answer." As soon as he said it he regretted it. Morris's eyes flashed with fiery anger and he kicked Crutchie in the ribs. He heard a small crack and he prayed nothing was punctured.

"What have I told you about talking back, you worthless piece of trash!" Morris kicked his chest and a burning pain flared through him. He bit his lip to stop from crying out in pain. Snyder grabbed his arms and forced him to stand on his good foot.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to us, crip." He whispered into the terrified boys ear.

"Stop." Crutchie croaked out. The other boys only laughed.

"Oh yeah? Who's stopping us?" Oscar asked, aiming a punch at his face.

"Me. Now, I suggest you kids run off and leave my friend alone." The voice was Jack's.

**I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! **

**What did you like?**

**What did you dislike?**

**Tell me! Ch. 2 will be up soon!**

**- Emily**


End file.
